Disney Crack!
by Lily Luna Snape Riddle
Summary: This story is about how Loki puts a spell on the Avengers/Asgard so all they do is sing! The Avengers get mightily annoyed by this, but is something good going to come out of it? I'm not sure yet, but I'll soon write it! Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Plague

Loki glared balefully at Thor and said something that sounded muffled to Thor's ears, and Loki began to sing?

"Once I called you brother, once I thought the chance to make you laugh was all I ever wanted!"

"And even now I wish that God had chosen another, serving as your foe on his behalf, is the last thing I wanted….." Thor replied, looking at his brother with a wounded expression.

"This was my home, all this pain and devastation, how it tortures me inside. All the innocent who suffer, from your stubbornness and pride…" Thor sang, looking at Loki who just continued to glare at him with spitefulness.

"You who I called brother, why must you call down another blow?"

"Let my people go!" Thor demanded, looking around at the destruction his brother caused in New York and wincing when the hulk smashed three cars.

"You who I called brother, how could you have come to hate me so? Is this what you wanted?" Thor asked Loki and Loki finally replied.

"Then let my heart be heartened, and never mind how the cost may grow, this will still be so: I will never let your people, GO!"

"I will not…" Loki sang, eyes narrowing "Let your" and Thor chorused with Loki "My, people go!"

Both brothers then rushed at each other, one full of malice, and the other full of sorrow, and they came to blows.

Loki disappeared.

AN- I was listening to Disney music, and this came to mind :), lemme know if any of you have any ideas for any disney songs, because I might turn this into a bunch of one shots... god knows I have one too many stories I haven't finished lmfao


	2. A Whole New World

Tony stared in disgust as everyone began to sing Disney, and winced out loud when he saw Clint try to bash his head through the wall and trying to muffle his singing by clapping his hand over his mouth.

"When is this going to stop?" Bruce moaned, sitting down next to him and rubbing his eyes before putting back on his glasses.

"I don't know, but thank god I haven't sung yet." Tony replied, smirking and ignoring Bruce's envious expression.

After hours of trying to figure out what was happening to them, and gaining no new information, Tony looked through the window and gaped when he saw Capsicle standing precariously on the edge of his building.

His Ironman suit shot out of his case, and went on him quickly, before he jumped out of his building and flew to where Cap was standing.

"Stark?" He asked, jumping in surprise and yelled when he felt his feet slip, and just when he thought he was about to fall, he felt metal arms encase him.

"Oh my god-"Stark was beginning to say, before a strange expression overcame his face, and finally he began to sing.

"I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid! Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?"

Steve stared in outrage at the princess comment.

"I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder, over, sideways, and under on a magical Ironman ride! A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view, no one to tell us no, or where to go or say we're only dreaming!"

To Steve's horror, he found himself singing along with Stark; "A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew, but when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you!"

"Now I'm in a new world with you." Tony said, staring into Steve's eyes, and Steve couldn't help but stare back.

"Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling, soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through the endless diamond sky. A whole new world…" Steve sang

"Don't you dare close your eyes" Tony sang along, not even minding where he was flying since JARVIS had taken over.

"A hundred things to see!"

"Hold your breath, it gets better!"

"I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be!" Steve sang, referring to Fury and Shield.

"I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you…." Steve and Tony chorused, their faces inching and inching towards each others.

"A thrilling chase, a wondrous place, for you and me..."

Steve and Tony kissed.

_A whole new world…._

_AN – Dedicated to Tkaa! Sorry I didn't get the story done sooner, I was on an Elejah high lmfao. Any more ideas? Feel free to PM me, I mean seriously, PM me because doesn't alert me to reviews anymore._


	3. I Just Can't Wait To Be King

Loki stood on the top of Stark Towers, managing not to get hit by an arrow when Clint shot one at him, and Clint lowered his bow when he saw Loki begin to sing.

"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware; I'm gonna be the main event, like no king was before! I'm brushing up on looking down; I'm working on my roar!"

Loki jumped a floor down, his cape fluttering behind him as he continued to sing; "Oh I just can't wait to be king!"

Clint heard Stark snort through the line, and he couldn't help but agree; Only Loki would be stuck with Lion King.

"No one saying do this!"

"Now when I said that I-"Thor began, suddenly near Loki who ignored him and continued to sing.

"No one saying be there!"

"What I meant was-"

"No one was saying stop that!"

"What you don't realize-"Thor protested, knowing that Loki was meaning Odin, the man who never showed Loki much affection.

"No one was saying see here!"

"Now see here!"

"Feel free to run around all day, free to do it all my way!" Loki exclaimed, before kicking Thor in the chin, and watching Thor fall on the floor in pain.

"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart!" Thor exclaimed, rubbing his chin.

"Kings don't need advice from little thunder gods for start!"

"If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out! Out of service, out of Midgard, I wouldn't hang about! This king is getting wildly out of wing!" Thor sang, his eyes widening when he realized that his mouth was moving without his consent.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"

"Everybody look left, everybody look right, everywhere you look, I'm standing spotlight!"

"Not yet!" Stark yelled

"Oh I just can't wait to be king!"

AN – Dedicated to Russiada!


	4. Part Of Your World

Thor stood near the window of his room on Asgard, and on his own violation he began to sing quite loudly, knowing quite well that he was tone deaf and was just doing it to annoy Loki to get him to stop this curse he put on him and his friends.

"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?" He asked Loki, gesturing towards the empty pop tart boxes.

"Wouldn't you think I'm the guy, the guy who has everything?"

"Yes" Loki muttered under his breath.

"Look at this room, treasures untold, how many wonders can one room hold? Looking around here, you'd think, sure he has everything!"

"I've got gadgets and gizmo's a-plenty, I've got who'-its and what's-it galore, you want think-a-ma-bobs? I've got twenty! But who cares? No big deal. I want more!"

"Figures"

"I wanna be where the people are, I wanna see, wanna see'em dancing, Walkin' around on those Waddya call'em? Treed Mills."

He leaned towards Loki and watched Loki look up at the ceiling with an uncomfortable expression.

"Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun! Wanderin' free, wish I could be, part of that world!"

"So you can be with that cursed human I suppose." Loki sneered.

"What would I give, if I could live Outta these chains? What would I pay to spend a day, warm on the sand!"

"Betcha on land, they understand, bet they don't reprimand their sons, bright young sons, sick of swimmin' Ready to stand!"

"I don't think so!" Loki replied, remembering vaguely how a man was scolding his toddler son for dripping ice-cream onto his pant leg.

"And ready to know what the people know, Ask'em my questions and get some answers, what's a fire? – And why does it- What's the word? Burn?"

"Imbecile."

"When's it my turn, wouldn't I love, love to explore? That Midgard down below, out of the Bi-Frost, wish I could be… part of that world."

Loki stared

Thor grinned.

Mission accomplished!

Dedicated To - Russiada!


	5. The Gospel Truth

"Will you listen to him? He's making the story sound like some Greek tragedy!" Pepper complained, the rest of the girls nodding their heads and agreeing.

"Lighten up, dude!" Darcy added

"We'll take it from here darling" Antonia crooned, avoiding the elbow Natasha shot at her for flirting with the invisible narrator.

"You go girls" The voice chuckled

"We are the muses, goddesses of the arts, and proclaimers of hero's," Antonia started.

"Heroes like Loki!" Darcy chirped

Antonia shook her head at her and said, "Honey, you mean Hunkoli!"

Darcy stifled a chuckle.

"I'd like to make some sweet music of it-"Antonia said, starting to daydream.

"Our story actually begins long before Loki, many aeons ago." Natasha said, interrupting Antonia's day dream.

"Back when the world was new, the planet Earth was down on its luck, and everywhere gigantic brutes called Jutons ran amok!" Darcy sang, shuddering.

"It was a nasty place! There was a mess wherever you stepped, where chaos reigned and earthquakes and volcanoes never slept!"

"Oh! Say it girlfriend!" Darcy cheered, urging Natasha on.

"And then along came Odin, he hurled his thunderbolt, he zapped, locked those suckers in a vault!" All three women sang, dancing.

"They're trapped, and on his own stopped chaos in its tracks! And that's the gospel truth, the guy was too type A to just relax!"

"And that's the world's first dish!" Antonia sang.

"Yeah baby!" Darcy added, grinning.

"Zeus tamed the globe while still in his youth. Though, honey, it may seem impossible, that's the gospel truth!" All of them chorused together.

"On Asgard life was neat and smooth, as sweet vermouth, though, honey, it may seem impossible, that's the gospel truth!"

And that is truly, the gospel truth.

AN – I made a Girl!Tony in this story, if anyone was confused by Antonia :D, I just love Girl!Tony/Loki one shots


	6. I'll Make A Man Out Of You

"Let's get down to business, to defeat the Chitauri! Did they send me daughters? When I asked for sons!" Fury nearly shouted, glaring at them with his one eye.

Tony was about to say something, regarding his singing when Banner clapped a hand over his mouth.

"You're the saddest bunch I ever met, but you can bet before we're through, mister, I'll make a man out of you!" Fury sang, looking furious at the fact that the spell was affecting him.

Fury had them running across the tracks there were in SHIELD, and was looking at them with disgusted expressions.

"Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within', once you find your center, you will sure to win!"

When they got back, everyone was panting except for Steve, and Fury continued, "You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot! And you haven't got a clue! Somehow I'll make a man out of you!"

"I'm never gonna catch my breath!" Tony complained, his voice going up as if he was about to sing.

"Say good-bye to those who knew me!" Clint said

"Boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym!" Bruce coughed

"This guy's got 'em scared to death!" Steve said loudly, ignoring the glares he received from the other members of the team.

"Hope he doesn't see right through me!" Tony muttered

"Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!" Banner said, flaying in the water and thanking Tony profusely when he jumped back into the water and got him out, glaring at Fury for even making him to do this as an exercise.

"Be a man" Everyone chanted.

"We must be swift as the coursing river!" Fury exclaimed.

"Be a man!"

"With all the force of a great typhoon!" Fury said, his eye twitching

"Be a man!"

"With the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon!" Fury chorused

"Time is racing toward us, till' the Chitauri arrives, heed my every order, and you might survive!" Fury sang.

"You're unsuited for the rage of war, so pack up, go home you're through! How could I make a man out of you?" Fury asked Tony, who glared at him.

"Excuse me? I was called the merchant of death!"

He then punched Fury in his one good eye, and despite the injury and him clutching his eye, Fury continued to sing.

"Be a man!"

"We must be swift as the coursing river!"

"Be a man!"

"With all the force of a great typhoon!"

"Be a man!"

Stark was able to do everything Fury asked him to do at the end, and despite his previous anger at Stark, he was proud of the asshole.

AN- :DD


	7. Beauty and the Beast

"Tale as old as time, true as it can be, barely even friends then, somebody bends unexpectantly..." Clint sang, watching Tony clasp Bruce's hand in his own.

"Just a little change, small to say the least. Both a little scared, neither one prepared… Beauty and the Beast!"

"Are you seriously singing Beauty and the Beast about Banner and Stark?" Natasha asked, one eye brow raised as she stalked into the room and filing her nails.

"It's not like I can help it!" Clint protested, before he began to sing again, and pointedly ignoring Natasha's silent snickering.

"Ever just the same, ever a surprise, ever as before, ever just as sure, as the sun will rise…"

Clint watched Stark kiss Banner's hand, and smiled; Banner changed Stark, and it was for the better. Stark thought he would never find love again after Pepper, thinking he was too damaged for someone to love him, but Banner had changed that, and Stark had finally admitted to himself that he was wrong about something.

It was a nice change seeing Stark finally be humble, instead of being the arrogant man everyone knew him to be.

"Tale is old as time, tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong…."

"Certain as the sun, rising in the east, tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast…." Clint sang, and looked at Natasha who was staring at him with an expression that was close to shock.

Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme…

_Beauty and the Beast_


	8. Kiss the Cap

Tony had his feet kicked up against the table, looking through his Stark tablet lazily, and looked up when he heard the shuffle of feet in front of him.

Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Coulson, and Thor were in front of him, and began to sing, much to Tony's horror.

_When is this shit gonna end?!_

"There you see him sitting there across the way, he doesn't have a lot to say, but there's something about him, and you don't why, but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the Cap!"

"I do not!" Tony spluttered pathetically, and mentally wiped a hand over his forehead when he saw the Cap wasn't paying attention.

"Yes, you want him! Look at him, you know you do! It's possible he wants you, too! There is one way to ask him, it don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the Cap!"

"Sing with me now, Sha-La-La-La-La!" Thor sang his voice off pitch and making Tony clasp his hands over his ears.

"My, oh, my look at the boy too shy, he ain't gonna kiss the Cap! Sha-La-La-La-La-La ain't that sad! Ain't it shame, too bad, you gonna miss the Cap!"

Thor had managed to catch the Cap's attention, and Tony discreetly left the room and sighed in disbelief when they followed him.

"Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon, boy, you better do it soon, no time will be better! He doesn't say a word, and he won't say a word, unless you kiss the Cap!" Coulson sang, sounding stern.

"Sha-La-La-La-La, don't be scared! You got the mood prepared, Go on and kiss the girl! Sha-La-La-La-La, don't stop now! Don't try to hide it how, you wanna kiss the Cap! Sha-La-la-la! Float along, listen to the song, the song say kiss the Cap!"

"Sha-la-la-la=la, music play! Do what the music say, you wanna kiss the Cap!"

"That's it!" Tony snarled, having enough of the song and prowling over to Steve who looked up with a confused expression.

Before Steve could say anything, Tony slammed his lips onto his, and Steve froze for a moment before he threaded his fingers through Tony's short hair and kissed back.

"You've got to kiss the Cap, why don't you kiss the Cap? You gotta kiss the Cap! Go on and kiss the Cap!" Everyone sang lowly, and groaned in relief when they realized that the song was over.

_You know you wanna, kiss the Cap!_

AN- Coulson never dies in the 'Avengers' in my stories


	9. He's a Tramp

Pepper watched as the woman at the party ogled Tony and hung off his arm and felt irrationally jealous, even though they broke up weeks before.

Pepper began to sing, annoyed.

"He's a tramp, but they love him, breaks a new heart Ev'ry day. He's a tramp, they adore him, and I only hope he'll stay that way…"

If Tony wasn't a tramp, that would mean Pepper would lose him forever to some man or woman that he fell in love with, and she didn't think she could handle that.

"He's a tramp, he's a scoundrel, he's a rounder, and he's a cad!" Pepper exclaimed.

"He's a tramp, but I love him! Yes, even I have got it pretty bad!" Pepper said to some girls that were near her.

"You can never tell when he'll show up, he gives you plenty of trouble, I guess he's just a No 'count pup. But, I wish that he were double, he's a tramp! He's a rover, and there's nothing more to say…"

"If he's a tramp, he's a good one! And I wish that I could travel his way…" Pepper said, even though she did travel his way at some point.

_Wish that I could travel his way once more…._

AN – I sincerely do not like Pepper Potts…


End file.
